Austin Moon
Austin Moon is a one of the main protagonists of Austin & Ally. 15-year-old aspiring singer who became an overnight teen internet singing sensation when he uploaded a video of himself singing Double Take, written by Ally, and shot by Dez. He struggles to maintain his new-found stardom. His best friends are Dez and Ally. His parents are Mimi Moon and Mike Moon. He is portrayed by Ross Lynch. Personality Austin is outgoing, super talented, and somewhat naive, but often nice. He can sing, dance, and play all sorts of instruments. Overnight, he becomes an internet sensation by singing one of Ally's songs in a music video directed by Dez. With his friends' help, Austin is following his dream of making it in the music business and so is Ally. Austin sings the songs that Ally writes for him. He is shown to be a slight airhead. He also seems to love stuffed animals. As well, as very calm, cool and collected, more of a fun person, who doesn't care about rules (demonstrated when he colors outside of the lines in a coloring book). He's also shown to be quite caring, and quite a brave person. Character History Rockers & Writers Austin takes one of Ally's songs that she wrote and sings it in a music video that Dez records. Austin convinces Ally to help him out and they make a partnership. He . Kangaroos & Chaos Austin hounds Ally to write another song for him after a month long wait. When chaos strikes, Austin helps Ally and Trish to get everything back in order so he can perform his song. He gets upset when two people mistake him for a dog food guy and even mentioned that some woman wanted him to have a picture taken with her dog. Secrets & Songbooks Austin, along with Dez, read Ally's private book that she constantly tells them not to touch. He gets the wrong idea when he reads that she likes a guy who has the same characteristics as Austin. Ally and Trish trick him into thinking Ally hates guys who sweat a lot and have fake tans. Austin gets a fake tan and makes himself look like he's been sweating. After being embarrassed, he realizes Ally does not like him and he tells her that he only freaked out because he didn't want their friendship to be ruined. Zaliens & Cloud Watchers When Austin told Ally he didn't like the song she wrote for him, they decided to hang out together more. Austin teaches Ally how to have fun and Ally wrote another song for Austin. They discover that, despite their differences, they are very compatible with one another. It is their differences that make them better partners. Bloggers & Butterflies A hater that goes by Miami H8ter Girl girl is posting embarrassing stuff about Austin. Later he finds out that H8ter girl doesn't hate him, she hates Ally. At the end, Austin would rather let Miami H8ter Girl ruin his career than let Ally sing and embarrass herself, so he sings The Butterfly Song for her. Tickets & Trashbags When Austin got a chance to have his song Double Take in Shiny Money's rap, everyone got excited, but they soon realized that there is only one ticket, making everyone fighting for it. Austin realizes that they are being selfish, so he brought Nelson instead. His performance was ruined when Ally, Trish and Dez tried to apologize to him, but he's glad they came. Managers & Meatballs A manager tries to replace Trish as Austin's manager, Ally with professional songwriters, and Dez with a famous director. At first, Austin agreed, but when he realizes that he doesn't want his dreams come true without his friends, he fires Demonica Dixon (Austin's wannabe manager). Club Owners & Quinceaneras Austin finds out that he might have a chance to perform around the country, when Trish said the big night club owner is going to be at her quinceanera. Meanwhile, he tried to teach Ally how to slow dance, but then accidentally broke his ankle when she knocks the amp onto his leg. Later, during the party, before he was about to perform, he decided not to when he sees that Ally is disappointed because Dallas doesn't want to dance with her, so he dances with her instead of performing (even though he might miss the chance of his first across-the-country-tour). Deejays & Demos Austin decided to put Ally's song on the radio after he heard her sing. He wanted people to know how talented Ally is but his plan backfires. He tries to help her by getting rid of her stage fright by using a technique he found on the internet, but found out it's how to get rid of hiccups instead. Austin had another plan, using Trish to pretend to be Ally. World Records & Work Wreckers Austin and Dez is going to set a record for spinning a basketball on their finger. Just when it's down to 5 minutes, Austin lost on purpose so Dez could win when Ally said them fighting is stupid. At the end, no one won, Dez lost too on purpose. Austin decided to set another record for the worlds oldest man. Songwriting & Starfish Austin is going to perform at the Hot Summer Jam Contest on the beach, where he could win a chance to have his song played on the radio, but before he does he needs a hot summer jam to perform. Austin helps Ally get her fun beach juices flowing so she can write a good song for him. In this episode, Austin sings the song, Heard It on the Radio. Soups & Stars When Ally accidentally ruin Miss Suzy's soup, the whole gang which included Austin, makes a commercial with a jingle, hopefully it will help Miss Suzy get her customers back. At the end, they use Austin's and Ally's idea for the jingle. Burglaries & Boobytraps When Austin was just borrowing the new guitar to get it autograph by Bruno Mars, he was accused of being the mall thief. Ally, Trish, and Dez help clear his name. Austin caught the thief by hiding in the piano and knocks the thief out. Filmmaking & Fear Breaking Austin's fear of umbrellas are discovered when he quits Dez's movie, so Ally helps Austin get rid of his fear. However, things didn't turn out right. Ally told Austin how she got her stage fright after seeing how much Austin has been through. Austin decided to do the movie and got rid of his fear. Diners & Daters Austin falls in love with the new singing waitress at the Melody Diner, Cassidy. However, he has trouble expressing his true feelings for her, so since she says only music speaks to her, Austin asks Ally for help writing her a song. However, Ally has trouble making up lyrics. Austin, thinking she finished the song, sings it to Cassidy, but it turns out terrible, and blames Ally. Later, they make up by "dancing it out" and they come up with the perfect song for Cassidy, Heart Beat, which he performs at the diner. The whole purpose of the song was to make Cassidy like him so that he can ask her out. Everglades & Ally-Gators When Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez are invited to Shiny Money's boathouse to sing for Shiny Money's Swamp Blast in the Everglades, he must create a new song, with Ally's help. Meanwhile, Dez focuses on creating a documentary film. However, trouble arises, and Team Austin are confronted with Big Mama, after her baby alligator is found following Dez (because he has rotten meat on him). They manage to lure Big Mama away with success, however, in the long run, they sink Shiny Money's boathouse. Austin and Ally are successful in finishing writing the song for the Swamp blast, Na, Na, Na (The Vacation Song). Successes & Setbacks When Jimmy Starr, a record producer might give Austin a record deal,Team Austin pushes Austin to rehearse more.But they pushe him too hard causing him to almost never sing again. Austin now has to decide if he wants to do the procedures the doctor told him which also has side affects.He agreed.The procedures includes he can't talk for 48 hours.With only a couple hours left Austin forgot and talked. Jimmy Starr has to leave for his flight so Austin has to sing the song right away leaving him to take a risk. As he was singing he was able to hit the high notes and got a record deal. Albums & Auditions In this episode, Austin's new album is released. Not everything turns out well, however, when Ally may leave to New York. When his songwriter has to leave, he sings an acoustic version of "Can't Do It Without You" to Ally. Relationships Ally Dawson Partners/Best Friends/Crush Austin and Ally are just great friends for now, although their relationship may grow into something more than friends. Ally is also Austin's songwriter/partner. They both admire and support each other even though they're opposite. Ally has a crush on Austin, but it is unknown whether Austin feels the same way. Dez Best Friends Dez is Austin's best friend and director of his music videos. Like Ally and Trish, they have been best friends since their childhood. Dez and Austin are really close friends and they hang out with each other a lot. Dez knows all of the Austin's secrets.They appear to have been friends the longest on the show. Trish De la Rosa Friends Trish is Austin's manager and they haven't been seen hanging around each other much, though they sometimes interact with each other. Austin takes the blame of messing up Face Puncher's jacket so Trish doesn't get her face punched by Face Puncher. Cassidy Ex-Crush/Friends She is a singing waitress, with a love of music, and is currently in a band. She said she cannot date Austin because all she has time for is work and her band, despite Austin asking her out twice, and performing a song for her. She returns his feelings, and promises to go out on a date with him when she gets back from L.A., which really pleases Austin. Family Mike Moon Father Austin's dad had told him that he has a bazillion to one chance to make it in the music business, and Austin wants to prove him wrong. Austin's dad appears in Successes and Setbacks where we find out he is the "king" of Moon's Mattress Kingdom. Mimi Moon Mother Austin's mom appears in Successes & Setbacks where we find out she is the "queen" of Moon's Mattress Kingdom. Trivia *Austin wanted to be an over night internet sensation since the 4th grade. *When he was 9, he had chicken pox. *When the series was first picked up, in the pilot Austin's name was to be Austin Ray. *He likes all sorts of foods including: pancakes, ice-cream, peanuts, soup, scrambled eggs, pants sundae, burgers. *He likes horror movies. *He has a Tweeter account and has over 5,000 followers. *Has an outie belly button. *When he was five, he wished to be stuck in a freezer full of ice cream. *He likes Bruno Mars and Lebron James. *He is the only main character without a nickname. *He can play many instruments. *It was revealed in Filmmaking & Fear Breaking that Austin is afraid of umbrellas, however, he overcame his fear, with the help of Ally. *He is somewhat afraid of spiders. *His family owns "Moon's Matress Kingdom", and he is the prince ''since his parents are the king and queen. He seems to be embarrassed whenever things have to do with Moon's Matress Kingdom like commercials, acting out the commercial, being called a ''little prince. *He wants a pony. *He likes Ally's stuffed dolphin, Dougie. *He pooped on a bench when he was two. *Doctors' offices creep him out. *He doesn't like eating broccoli. *He can drink hot sauce up his nose, according to Ally. *He says that he's terrible at writing songs. (Said only once in Rockers & Writers) *He almost broke the world record of spinning a basketball on his finger. (World Records & Work Wreckers) *His middle name is Monica. *His dream is to perform in times square on New Year's Eve. Gallery Tumblr mdlh4qVh1Z1rikj3io2 500.png Aa19.jpg Aa20.jpg Austin_still_2.jpg Austin Blue Door.jpg Category:Austin & Ally Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Sons Category:Singing Characters Category:Singers Category:Musicians Category:Living characters Category:Lovers Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Live-Action Males Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Jessie Characters Category:Disney Channel characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists